Infinity Wars
Infinity Wars is an Animated Trading Card Game developed by Lightmare Studios. The game is currently in an invite only beta stage, available on PC and Mac. Promotional Information Taken from the official Infinity Wars website . "Long ago, the Old World was shattered by magic too powerful for reality to cope with. Reality was split into infinite mirror dimensions, each left to develop on its own path over millenia. In time, rifts between the dimensions started to appear, and thus began the Infinity Wars! Infinity Wars is a digital card game re-imagined for the 21st century. No longer do you have to cart boxes of cards around or swap cards between different decks that you want to play. You don't have to search through folders and folders for specific cards. It's all right here, on your phone or PC. All of your cards and decks are saved on our server so you can't possibly lose them even if you lose your phone, or play from a different device. You can even close the game mid way through a round, and and continue it later when you have time. Infinity wars is not just a card game, It is a card game rebuilt properly for today's generation on a digital format. Infinity wars should feel familiar to all trading card game players while drastically upgrading the game systems to bring ease of use to a whole new level. Infinity wars keeps the best parts of TCGs, scrapping the annoying bits, and doing incredible evolutions in the trading card genre thanks to the digital platforms most of us have in our pockets." Features *'Free to Play' – You could eventually acquire every card in-game by buying packets using earned currency, as long as you can keep up with our development team that is tasked with creating new ongoing content. This is the good free to play, no “energy gates” or “exclusive to buying with real world cash” cards. *'“Merged Deck”' Mode – We’re designing an optional, casual mode specifically for anyone who thinks Trading Card Games are all “Pay to Win”, Eurogamers or Board Game Strategists; that want a completely even playing field each match. The overall design revolves around merging the decks of both players into one huge deck, so no matter what cards each player has collected, it will only come down to skill and luck of the draw. *'Fully Animated Decks' – Every single card in Infinity Wars is animated; this is the true evolution of Trading Card Games to Digital. *'Comprehensive Tutorial Quests' – Gamers new to trading card games are shown through “Beginner Quests”: how to play and craft a winning deck. *'Simultaneous Gameplay' – Each turn is taken at the same time allowing for near constant interaction and welcoming intriguing bluff & prediction tactics. *'Remote Turn-Based Multiplayer' – Play games with anyone in the world, from anywhere with internet access. *'Hardcore Strategy' – Most digital trading card games have oversimplified and gone all mainstream with their game mechanics. We’ve done the opposite and increased strategic depth by including positioning, yet allowing unlimited cards on field. *'Weekly New Releases' – New quests are created constantly providing new levels and brand new cards to unlock each and every week. *'3D Transformable Battlefield' – The default 3D Battlefield can be changed by playing Location cards which transform the field of play. *'Multi-language support' – the language of all UI text including card descriptions and titles can be selected by the user, for the initial release only English is guaranteed but we hope to also include Chinese & German (Note that support for each language is dependent on us partnering with a localization partner familiar with that language)